In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a flexible cargo storage area is disclosed which increases user customization and flexibility by virtue of its simplicity and aesthetic cleanliness.
In one embodiment of the current invention, a removable storage tray which is insertable into a storage compartment in the floor of a vehicle is provided. The storage tray has at least one door which is capable of being rotated from a first horizontal position to a second generally vertical position. The door is capable of being inserted into a pair of slots formed in the storage tray to act as a divider of the storage compartment.
In a second embodiment of the current invention, the storage tray has a plurality of dividers which form a number of trays in the removable storage tray assembly. A plurality of lids are provided which serve as dividers of the compartmentalized storage compartment.
In a third embodiment of the current invention, hinges are provided which allow for easy rotation of the doors. A pin type hinge is provided which allows for the insertion of the doors into corresponding slots.